Good Bye's Are Not Forever
by LKirk816
Summary: Castle goes to the Precinct for one last time. He must say good bye to the people who have been like a family to him these last few months? Will Kate change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

She told him it was over between them and he knew she was right. He knew she was angry and hurt and that he had caused both for her. He went to the station to say good-bye. Captain Montgomery was first on his list. He knocked on his door and was warmly greeted by the Captain.

"Castle, there you are. I have been looking for you these last few weeks. Listen, Beckett has been up against it here these last few weeks and I am sure would really welcome your help on the murdered teacher case."

"Ah Captain, well I really don't think Beckett wants or would welcome my help. I crossed the line on her mother's case and well, we aren't working together anymore. I came to say good bye to you, and to thank you so much for all of your kindness these past few months. I respect so much what this department does for the city and all of the NYPD actually. I just am going to go back to my safe world of writing."

The captain is shocked at Castle's revelation. "But you make such a great team with Det. Beckett. She is a good detective alone, best I have actually; but together you two are a crime solving machine!"

"Listen Rick, her mother's case was very tough on her. I am sure you know that now, but she was so driven when she first come to the dept. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, hell she never even went home. It consumed her in a bad way. I don't really know what snapped her out of it, but I saw a change in her and she actually became a much better detective when she put that case away somewhere private."

"I just wanted to help, is all Captain. I know we work well together as a team and I thought maybe together we could work an angle or dig a bit deeper. I guess I dug a bit too deep, because I think I hit the tender spot where she had her mother's case buried. I hurt her and I do not think she will forgive me."

"Give her time, Rick. Time worked before for her and I think it will again. Listen though, you have an open door here. The department is grateful for all of your help. You would make one damn good detective, Rick. If you change your mind and you want to come back to work here, you are welcome anytime."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Captain."

"ah Rick, before you leave would you sign my copy of _Storm Fall_, I've become a big fan!"

"Certainly." Rick takes the book out of Captain Montgomery's hand and begins to write:

_To Captain Montgomery,_

_Thank you for giving me a chance to learn all about what it takes to be a good detective. You run a tight ship are one damn fine cop. Your assistance was appreciated and your friendship was a gift. Now work on that poker face so you don't lose any more money!_

_Your friend,_

_Rick Castle_

The captain read the inscription laughs and shakes hands with Rick Castle. Rick leaves to find Ryan and Esposito.

He see them at the espresso machine.

"Ah gentlemen, sampling the wares I see?" They both laugh and Det. Ryan begins to tease Castle.

"Hey we haven't seen you in awhile is the deep fried twinkie back?" Esposito and Ryan both start laughing like school boys.

"No, actually I just am not working with Det. Beckett any more at her request."

"Oh no," Esposito says "What happened?"

"It seems that I have finished my novel and she has asked me to not work with her anymore. So, what the lady wants, the lady gets. I just came to say good bye and to thank you two."

"For what," Ryan asks.

"Well, you both helped me out tremendously in my research and in my daily work here with cases. You took me in, showed the ropes and we became fast friends. You both are simply awful poker players and so I did rack up a few dollars from each of you." Castle says with a huge grin.

"It was my pleasure, Rick to meet you, to get to know your books and to call you a friend. You are a stand up guy and you would be a great partner!" Ryan says.

"Hey, what about me?" Esposito says, I am your partner! "Right but Castle would make a better one, Javier" "Great, my partner has such faith in me," Esposito says.

Ryan puts his book out and asks if Castle would autograph his copy of _Storm Fall_.

My pleasure. Castle takes the book from Ryan and writes:

_To Kevin,_

_It has been a pleasure and an honor to work with you. You are a great detective and all around god guy. Thanks for organizing the Rick Castle bookclub in the department. (thought I didn't know huh?) Work on the fashion statement—you need better ties, my friend!_

_Your friend,_

_Rick Castle_

He read the inscription, laughs and shakes Castle's hand. "Can we still come over for poker, Castle," Ryan asks.

"Anytime Kevin, just let me know."

Kate sees through the opening to the kitchen area that Castle is shaking hands and talking to Ryan and Esposito. She saw him with Montgomery earlier and she feels sad. "He is saying good bye, I bet." She says to herself.

Just then Castle leaves the kitchen area and looks up to see Kate looking at him. He has to go over to her, he knows. He has to say good bye to her too. She was his life here these last few months and he needs to see her this last time. He walks over to her desk. He does not sit down.

"Det. Beckett, I just wanted to see you before I go to say good bye and thank you." She looks down and can't make herself look into his eyes.

"You are the finest detective I have had the pleasure of knowing and working with. I was out of storylines and fresh out of ideas for my books, but when I met you, I knew you were the answer for many things in my life, not just stories."

"I hope when you read Nikki Heat, if you read Nikki Heat, you are as proud of her as I was to write her. Thank you, Kate and I am truly sorry that I hurt you. That is the last thing I ever wanted." His voice was almost a whisper now. It made her raise her head up and see his eyes.

He was hurting. She knew it. She wanted to speak, but her throat just wouldn't let her.

He continued.

"I will always remember you. You are extraordinary both as a detective and as woman. I hope you can forgive me someday, and maybe we can still be friends. I'd like that Kate."

He touched her arm and his touch seems like fire on her skin. She almost inaudibly whispered back. "I'd like that too."

Just as quickly he turned to leave. He was moving away from her desk when Javier grabbed him and motioned for him to go to the interrogation room. They walked in together.

"Is this because of the file?" He asked Castle.

"Yes. I was working to find out about the autopsy results with a friend of mine. I thought there might be new information but when I went to Kate about it, she as furious that I opened the file."

"I knew she would be mad. That is why I wanted you to not tell her who gave it to you."

"Don't worry Esposito, I never told her it was you. She thinks I took it last week after she told me not to open it. If I opened it, we would be through."

"Your secret is safe with me, Esposito, don't worry."

As they are leaving the interrogation room, Montgomery comes running into the hallway.

Beckett, Esposito, Ryan we are called to assist in a shootout at Marlowe Prep on S. 67th street. Get out there now!"

Castle hears this, "That's Alexis' school. What happened? What's going on?" He runs to Montgomery.

Captain please what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, please what is going on? That is my daughter's school! Is she ok?" The Captain sees in Castle's face how much his friend needs to know. He has to tell him. As a parent there is no great fear than something happening to your child that you can not protect them from.

"There is a shooter in the school. Shots have been fired, students are in lock down and we are sending SWAT in for a closer look inside the building. Someone called 911 from the upstairs Science lab. The students are barricaded in a science closet and called for help."

"Dear God, please let Alexis be all right!" Castle says to anyone close to him. They group, Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett start to leave.

"Please, I have to come with you. I need to know what is going on." Castle pleads with the team. Montgomery looks to Beckett, "Your call, detective."

"I promise Kate, I will listen to whatever you tell me to do. I just need to be there. I need to know. Please Kate."

She look sat him and sees how distraught he is. She knows he adores Alexis with all of heart and he will be worried sick.

"Ok, come on. But, do what I tell you to do ok?" "I promise, he says, and quietly whispers. Thank you…."

They run out the building and arrive at the scene of Marlowe School in about 15 minutes. The SWAT team leader on the scene comes over to Beckett to brief her on what they know so far. Kate introduces her team.

"Det. Beckett, Det. Ryan and Det. Esposito and this is Rick Castle. What's the situation?"

"It appears from what we know so far, one student arrived in school today with a weapon, a 22 caliber handgun as far as we can tell, and began threatening students in a Science class and the teacher. The class ran into a science closet and locked the door. We do not know about the teacher or the rest of the students in the building. The shots were heard though, and the classrooms are now in lockdown from cell phone calls we are getting in to the 911 call center."

"We have to get the classrooms of students out of there so we can isolate the Science room and find where the shooter is. We are trying to find out where the Science room is located right now. Then we can decide how to enter the building."

"I know where the Science lab is," Castle says to the Swat team leader.

"How would you know that," the team leader questions Castle.

"My daughter goes to school here and I have been in that building on many occasions. The side doorway is the closest door to the second floor Science lab. However, the school keeps all doors locked except the main entrance. You must start at the main entrance to gain all other access to the rest of the building."

"Good information. Ok, once we get into the building would you be able to get us to the second floor science lab," the SWAT leader asks.

"Sure, once you get upstairs, it is the third room on the left side of the hallway."

The SWAT team and Det. Beckett go off to discuss their plan privately.

The SWAT leader begins, "I don't usually want outsiders helping us but we need to move and move quickly. Since he knows the building, I want him to go with us so he can guide us to the right room faster."

Kate responds, "He is emotionally attached to this right now. His daughter is in there and I am not sure it is a good idea. What if things go badly? He is good under pressure but where his daughter is concerned; his heart could cloud his judgment."

"He is all we have right now Detective, if you and he both come with us, it could really help us clear the other children out of the school. Once the school is clear, you two can come back out while we move in to rescue the ones in the science lab. Does that sound better to you?"

Beckett nods her head, "I think that plan will work better, Sir. I can keep a better eye on Castle, and he will listen to me."

They go out to relay the plan to Castle and begin to move into place.

"Castle, I need you to stay with me and listen to everything I tell you, OK? I know you are worried about Alexis, I am worried about her too, but if she is her father's daughter, she has a good head on her shoulders. She will be all right. We need to follow the plan and not let our emotions take over." She touches his arm and continues, "I am here for you. Everything will be all right."

Rick looks at Kate and she sees pure fear in his eyes. "Kate, can you promise me that? Can you promise me Alexis will be ok?"

"Castle, we work well together, and the SWAT team is New York's finest. That is all we have right now. I have confidence in us. We can do this. We have to…."

Castle grabs Kate's shoulders and says, "I trust you Kate. In fact, I am trusting Alexis with you. You are a great Detective. I will follow you to the letter, promise. Let's go."

Kate knows his love for his daughter. She has seen how he looks at her and how proud is he of her accomplishments. Kate, in heart loves this man. She just never admitted even to herself before right now. When this is over, she knows they have to work out their relationship. She needs him in her life. They turn to go inside the school. They both put on NYPD bullet proof vests.

Kate teases, "No more WRITER vests for you Rick. You are NYPD now." He smiles back, remembering his "If I am shot do I not bleed" scenario earlier with Kate.

The SWAT team wants Beckett and Castle along with 2 team members to enter the school's front entrance, clear classrooms on the first floor, then make their way to the side door, and open it for the rest of the SWAT team. Once they clear this pathway, and show the TEAM the science lab, they are to exit back out of the building.

Castle, Beckett and their team enter the front of the building. They slowly make their way down the side hallway. They peek into classrooms as they go, Beckett and swat team members talk through the doors to the students and they open the doors, Esposito and Ryan are along to secure exit of the building by the freed students. They usher them out.

Beckett and her team continue moving down the hallway to each classroom. She sees Castles eyes desperately searching for Alexis. She never appears. They enter their last room on the lower level. He sees Alexis' boyfriend Owen! Owen hugs him hard and says "Mr. C. Alexis is upstairs, Room 214!"

Castle screams back, "Owen is she is Science now? Yes, she is. Try her cell Owen, tell her we are here!"

"I've been trying Mr. C. All I get is a busy signal."

Kate puts her arm around Castle's shoulders. "Don't worry, Castle, if I know Alexis, she is on her cell with police right now. She was one of the 911 calls, I know it!" Castle seems relieve a bit by her explanation and all her could do is nod.

They have cleared the last room when the reach the side door. Castle and Beckett are to exit now and let the rest of the team inside. As they approach the glass doors they hear two gunshots coming from upstairs. Castle and Beckett exchange worried looks and he says, "Kate, I can't leave I need to see what's going on, if Alexis is all right."

"Castle this is the hardest thing I have to say you right now, but we can't. We have to do exactly as we planned. As hard as it is to walk out this door, we have to let the team take over and we have to trust that it will work out. Remember you said you trust me and you will listen to me. Castle, we have to leave. I know how you feel. Trust me."

They open the doors and let the rest of the SWAT team enter. Kate and Castle go back to the patrol car and begin the patient waiting game until they have word.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they are out of the building, the Swat team enters. Castle reminded them, "third room on the left side of the hallways 214."

The SWAT team heads up the steps to begin clearing other rooms. As they reach each room, a parade of students exits the building. Castle is still scanning all of the faces for the one face he needs to see, Alexis.

Kate sees his worry. She moves over to where he is standing. "Listen, I know you have no reason to believe me when I tell you this, but I understand what your feeling. The not knowing is harder. It will work out. Alexis is a great kid with a good head on her shoulders. I know she will stay as safe as she can and I know this will work out. I care about her too, you know."

Castle turns to Kate and his voices catches as he says, "I thought I pushed away from ever caring about me or my family. I thought I ruined it. Kate, it is because I wanted to help you, that's all."

"I am returning that right now, Rick. I want to help you now, and I see now how helping someone who is hurting is hard too. I am not sure I am saying the right things, but I know that trying to help is really worth something. Thank you for wanting to help me and for letting me help you."

"The SWAT leader who remained in command outside walks over to talk to the pair. "We are inside and on the hallway right outside the room. They can not see a shooter or students. The plan is to bust the door in and see what they have inside. This is the critical time now. We will know something very soon."

Kate grabs Rick's hand and they lean their head in to each other until they are leaning together. Kate is whispering so only Rick can hear her. "I know it will be all right. Just keep thinking good thoughts. This is all going to work out, Castle. I just know it."

Castle answers her, "God, I hope so Kate." They continue holding hands as the scene plays out. The team leader begins to scurry around. He is calling for ambulances and for the rest of the team to enter the building. He comes over to Kate and Rick.

"They are inside. The shooter shot himself while the students were locked in the science closet. They are safe but scared. The school is asking us to take all students that were in the closet to the hospital for evaluation as a safety precaution. That is the reason for the ambulances. If your daughter is still in there, you can go in now to see her. Everyone was safe, Mr. Castle. Your daughter is safe."

Castle is overcome with the good news. He grabs Kate and hugs her hard while he quietly cries. "Thank you Kate, Thank you for helping me. You were right, Alexis is ok." He pulls back with tears streaming and he sees Kate. She is crying too, tears of relief and happiness.

She manages to say, "Let's go see Alexis together."

He drags Kate into the school and up the flight of stairs. As he enters the classroom, Alexis comes running out to him. She grabs her Dad and the two of them hug and cry as relief just washes over them. Kate walks over to them. Alexis grabs Kate and thanks her for helping and for being there for her Dad. The two hug and Castle is so overwhelmed he puts his arms around both of them. What a little sight they make in the classroom. When they separate, Kate tells Alexis they will be taking her to the hospital for evaluation. She will probably spend the night and be released tomorrow.

Alexis nods but then adds, "I knew him Dad. I knew the shooter. His name was Davis Mc Allister. Kids made fun of him. I thought he was a nice kid and he was in some of my classes. I feel awful for him."

"Kids can be mean Alexis. But I am glad you weren't. I'm sure he appreciated that about you. You are a good soul," her Dad said.

The ambulances arrive and begin taking students to the hospital. They won't let Castle go because they are transporting so many students they need the space. He is to meet Alexis there. He kisses her and tells her that he will see her at the ER.

Kate walks over to Castle. "Don't think for one minute buddy, that I am not coming with you, ok? I intend on driving your butt over there and then see that both of you are well taken care, and I do not want to hear one word. Hear me? You can't just leave me here to wonder, no way. I am in this too. Hear me Castle; I am in this for the long haul. You just won't be able to get rid of me."

Castle smiles, puts his arm over Kate's shoulders as they walk out together to her car.

"Detective, you will never hear a peep out of me. I will do whatever you say, from now on."

Beckett turns around to no one in particular and says out loud, "Did anyone get that on tape? DO I have witnesses to what this man just said? Anyone? Hmmm, it figures no witnesses."

Beckett and Castle make quite a team and this team will be together for quite awhile, since Castle wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
